


Isn't confusion just wunderful?

by fen_the_magnificat



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: Cascade Towers, Family Feels, Gen, Wunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fen_the_magnificat/pseuds/fen_the_magnificat
Summary: The conversation.Y'know. The one they had to have.With Jack....'Is anyone going to tell me about Squall?!’
Relationships: Morrigan Crow & Jack Korrapati, Morrigan Crow & Jupiter North, Morrigan Crow & Jupiter North & Jack Korrapati
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	Isn't confusion just wunderful?

**Author's Note:**

> This scene has always made me laugh. I don't really know why. Maybe it's Jack's reaction or the fact that it's never specified how he got told about Mog's encounter with Squall because the chapter just ends. For the nevermoor discord, love you guys.

_‘Is anyone going to tell me about Squall?!’_

There they stood, quiet in the Cascade Towers. Jack glancing between them, eyes wide, eyepatch on his forehead.

Morrigan looked back uncertainly, worrying her lip with her teeth.

Jupiter, perhaps the most uncomfortable, made the wise decision to start humming, all while shooting Morrigan a look that clearly said _dibs, not me._

Morrigan huffed in exasperation and opened her mouth to explain.

She was beaten to the punch, however, by Jack. 

“Was anyone going to inform me? We’re talking about the same Squall right? The one who kidnapped Morrigan off a train last year? The one that massacred hundreds of people in the Square? Because I think that’s some cause for concern. Uncle Jove- jus- ah- where am I going with this? Someone, please. Explain. Just stop standing there!”

So Morrigan and Jupiter just stood there.

Morrigan hesitated and cleared her throat. 

“Well, y’know my Decoding Nevermoor exam?” Jack responded with a short nod, eyes still blown wide.

So she continued. “I went into a Tricksy Lane- I know Jupiter! Anyway, the Bonesmen cornered me, but then, The Hunt saved me from them! They put me down in a place with all these snow globes-”

“Snow globes?”

“Snow globes. And Squall showed up, bitched for a bit-”

“Language!”

“Sorry, Jupiter- about society, my education, all that jazz. Um, then he starts singing, right? And it called Wunder! So I do, start singing that is, and Boom! Wunder. But the, um, the Wunder just kept coming and coming, and so I did the completely understandable thing and blew up a snow globe. Except then, the woman, ah, inside the glass comes out drowning. Everyone in a snow globe was on the brink of death. If you looked close enough, that is…”

And on she trailed, recounting and doubling back and by that point Jack wasn’t quite sure if she was about to dissolve into hysterics or calmly blow something else up.

Jack sighed, holding up a hand to stop the story pouring out of Morrigan’s mouth with almost the same amount of power as the waterfalls around them.

“Okay, well…” He frowned, not quite knowing what to say next. “Thanks for telling me?”

Jupiter hummed again, but less awkward. “You two are hopeless, you really are.”

When met with a disgruntled “Hey!” from Jack and a small huff from Morrigan, he simply grinned and started walking away. Jack pulled down his eyepatch and rubbed his temple.

“I do not get paid enough for this.”

Jupiter turned around and quirked an eyebrow.

“You don’t get paid at all…?”

Then Morrigan burst into peals of laughter and Jupiter looked even more confused and deep down…

Deep down Jack knew things would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd then cue the kinda traumatic end of Wundersmith!
> 
> Please kudos if you enjoyed, and leave a comment. They are literally an authors lifeblood.
> 
> See y'all around - Fen


End file.
